Toxic Cravings
by Pokemance
Summary: Two toxic beings, too toxic for normal love... warning: contains pokephilia.


I arrive home from work, tired from being a battle judge I go for a nap in my bed, as I enter my room Croagunk stands up, the chair next to my desk falls over, she sets her pen down, we stare at each other, me with regret her with a blush and lust, I flinch which she takes advantage and jumps on me.

I've bought a Pokémon online a while back, a cheap one, Croagunk, female, 50% off, seemed like a bargain price at the time…

"Just open your mouth Jeniffer!" I say to her, my hands on her forehead pushing her off, " I don't want a blowjob!" She grabs my butt and fastens her rhythm which shortly made me cum in her mouth, she drinks it all and shows her mouth empty without any cum on it.

" Jenny, I've said multiple times I don't want to mate with you, That's disgusting!"I say to her, she pushes me to the floor and goes on top of me, my tip rubbing against her opening as she kisses my neck, her pre cum lubing my dick, soon she gets my tip to split her labia apart and tries to force my tip in, she once again couldn't.

I took advantage of the situation and push her off me, she looks at me all sad, " you already drank my cum today! I'm not going to have sex with you as well" I say to her while fingering her, since that is what is recommended to ease a horny Pokemon, Croagunk cuddles with me.

Croagunk was always really horny, with a always ready attitude in regards to sexual things, it's true that I didn't want to engage in this acts with her… she was still to small, I didn't want to hurt her.

Croagunk asleep I get her to my bed and lay her in it, she always fell asleep on cuddling with me, in my desk sat open a notebook though she didn't like to share it with me Croagunk knows how to write, sadly her physiology doesn't allow her to speak what she writes.

The notebook had a pink cover and on it said "Jenny's diary", on the newly written page she had wrote " tomorrow I should turn to level 37, I'm going to evolve I just want to…" what followed on that sentence shocked me, but it didn't stop me from giving her forehead a kiss good night and smile at her cute body " soo that's what you want…?" I said.

Next morning we had a Pokémon battle to do, easy enough we won, her return move is really strong, however after the battle…

"Toxicroak?" Says Jennifer after evolving, "*sigh* thanks for the match… I will take care of something I have to do now…" I say to the defeated trainer as I motion Jenny to follow me.

Now at a back alley with little to no traffic at all, Jenny kisses me I brake the kiss, she starts to hug me, "are- are you sure?" I ask her, she kisses me again this time I didn't fight it.

She brakes the kiss and turns away, she spreads her butt cheeks, her pussy leaking cum, it soiled the floor bellow, I come closer hand massage her body, she with one hand made me bare, hard as a rock I Jam my dick into her, she lost balance and fell on her hands to the floor, tears falling from her eyes as she screams with pain

Her blood spit to the floor from her now unsealed pussy, my dick all the way in and splitting her vagina apart hard while kissing her cervix.

Her blood serving as lube, I pounded her tight pussy hard, blood everywhere.

With one hard hump inside my tip passed her cervix and spray my cum into her, barely enough to fill her, I withdraw my dick from her.

"Happy now?" I ask her as I rub my dick on her face, she gets up and kisses me while getting on top, my dick not fully flaccid she gets it in her mouth and sucks it clean of her blood and my cum, her face of nothing but bliss she goes for round two.

"tomorrow I should turn to level 37, I'm going to evolve I just want to have him fuck me from behind, just take me and use me as his living fuck doll, I know he wants me but not more than I want him, I want him to rip my hymen apart and fuck me hard, I want him to give me my first scar, fuck me until I get addicted, fill me up to the point where I'm leaking his seed, impregnating me, that's what I want for my first time, to completely milk his nuts and to have his cubs."


End file.
